raging earth
by bladewolfzic
Summary: what does the autobots do when a boy falls from the sky
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up

It was a peaceful sunny day at the nest base located at Diego Garcia since there was no decepticon activity everybody was enjoying the weather in their own way. Ironhide at the target range getting ready to fire at his new targets which happens to be sideswipe and sunstreaker as the two poor mechs were trying to get free before Ironhide turn them to slag.

wheeljack was working on a new project in his lab and some of the nest soldiers were playing basketball some of the autobots decided to come and watch which happens to be Jazz, mirage, ,barricade, the Dinobots [the Dinobots look like they do in transformers fall of cybertron], Simmons helping prowl in his office { Simmons works at nest, he doesn't like Galloway those two hate each other's guts but all the nest soldiers and autobots like Simmons better] and Elita was helping Ratchet in the med bay and Optimus was walking along the shore line by the base he was enjoying the relaxing peace Optimus scanners alerted him to something in the sky Optimus look up and saw something falling he adjusted his optics to get a better look at what was falling it was person.

Optimus wasted no time and transform to his vehicle mode and drove to where the person was falling right when the person was going to hit the ground Optimus transform and caught the person.

when Optimus open his hand he saw a boy his height was about 5, 2 his skin color was brown his hair was black he had brown eyes the boy look to about 10 years old his shirt was tater he had cut all over his arms and 2 chains attached to wrist and he had a big gash on his stomach and another across his chess his pants were torn up they were torn up with cuts and his legs had cuts all over them.

Optimus transform and drove to the med bay as quickly as possible. Ratchet was cleaning his wenches and Elita was organizing some files they were about to finished when they heard a horn Ratchet and Elita stopped what they were doing and turn around to see Optimus.

"Optimus what's wrong?" Ask Ratchet. Optimus transformed and showed the boy to Ratchet.

"Ratchet the boy needs medical attention quickly!" Optimus said. Ratchet took the boy and placed him on one the medical berths after that Ratchet hook the boy up to an iv after that Ratchet began taking care of the boy's wounds.

"What happen to the sparkling?" Elita ask.

"I don't know Ratchet how is he?" Ask Optimus. "He lost a lot of blood I patch up his wounds and I took off those chains that were on his wrist he's breathing but I don't know when he will wake up." Ratchet said.

Soon it was all over the base about the boy.

About 2 hour later.

Optimus was checking on the boy he was about leave until heard someone groaning Optimus turn around and saw the boy waking up.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explanations

"Where am I?" the boy asked as he woke up on a large metal bed he looked around to see he was in a large hanger fill with seven large metals beds and medical equipment.

The boy looks down at himself to see he was wearing black shorts and he was bandage up on his stomach, arms and legs.

"You are in are medical bay," Optimus said. The boy looked up and saw Optimus in robot form and gave out a warning growl to Optimus.

"Easy I will not harm you little one," Optimus said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus answered.

"Autobots?" The boy asked.

"We are from the planet Cybertron," Optimus said

"You mean your aliens," The boy said.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"Ok that's cool," The boy answer.

"You are not surprised to see us?" Optimus ask.

"No because to other people they think I'm freak, monster or alien," The boy said.

Optimus was about to ask what he meant by that when Ratchet came in.

"Optimus the others are waiting for you in the hanger," Ratchet stops his sentence half way when he notices the boy was awake.

"Who's that?" The boy asked.

"That's Ratchet, our medic, he's not going to harm you," Optimus told the boy.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"I've been better," The boy said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Ratchet asked.

"My name is Rockex, nice to meet you," The boy said as he introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rockex," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet you said the others are waiting for me in the hanger?" Optimus asked.

"Yes they are," Ratchet said.

"May I come along?" Rockex asked.

Optimus transformed and opened his door to Rockex. once Rockex got in, he closed the door and Optimus drove off to the main hanger where everyone was waiting.

Once in the hanger Optimus let Rockex out and he transformed.

"So this is the kid that fell from the sky?" asked Simmons.

"Yes his name is Rockex," Optimus told him.

"Hi," Rockex greeted.

"Rockex right?" Asked Will.

"Yes, and who are you?" Rockex asked.

"I'm Major William Lennox," Will introduced.

"So what do you want to know?" Asked Rockex.

"Well for one how did you get here?" Will asked.

"Well I come from a different realm," Rockex said.

"Wait minute did you just say a different realm?" Asked Epps.

"Yes, I'm part human and part earth dragon, but for short I'm a hybrid earth Dragon," Rockex said.

"Really?" Epps asked.

"Yes where I come from, people are either wolf or dragon or demon or belong to the other clans," Rockex explained.

"So why did you come here?" Elita asked. Rockex's face became sad.

"I didn't have a choice. you see, some people hate us earth dragons and hybrids, and see us as outcasts, freaks of nature and imperfections. the demons hated us, the fire dragons didn't like us ether. the dragon clan split up becoming the Fire dragon clan and the earth dragon clan. after that the fire dragons and demons attacked, the earth dragon clan put up a stubborn resistance. we tried to fight back but they outnumbered us. the fighting lasted for about a month when they broke through my mother grabbed me, my brothers and sister tried to get away. They stayed behind to give us time to escape. with the last of her strength my mother opened a portal and sent me through. that was the last I saw of them, they're all gone and I couldn't do anything to help them," Rockex finished as he began to cry.

Elita activated her holoform witch was a thirty year old women wearing a pink shirt and white jeans she had electric blue eyes and pink mid length hair

Elita walked up to Rockex and gave him a hug.

"It's ok," Elita said trying to comfort him.

After that Rockex was with Bumblebeem, who was showing him around the base.

The others were trying to figure out what to do about Rockex.

Please Review


End file.
